Silver Sword
by Soranryu
Summary: This is set in an Alternate Universe, more accurately a highschool universe. Main pairing is SasukeXOC. All characters from Naruto do not belong to me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Note that this story takes place in an alternate universe. Flame is still a Warrior; more will be explained in the story. The only crossover part is Akuma from Dgrayman. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

 _Really, Coach? What are you thinking?_ I looked at the school building, annoyed. I adjusted my hidden sword before entering the building. "Hey, you are the FA warrior right?" a gruff voice called out. Turning, I saw a blond woman with honey brown eyes. Her blond hair was tied into two low pigtails and she has very big breasts.

"Yeah, Silverflame the Second," I nodded, showing her my card. FA, also known as Fighters' Association, is an organization where people with special abilities join to fight Akumas, evil beings who eat human souls. We have two main groups-the healers and the warriors. The warriors are split into teams and each team would have their own healers. You can only go solo if you have proven yourself, like me. The teams will be given missions by Coach, also known as my beloved uncle Silvereye.

"Tsunade, the principal. You know your mission, so I'm not going to explain. You will have your own room for your privacy and here is your schedule," she pointed to herself before handing me my stuff. I nodded my thanks and grabbed my belongings, handing for my room, which is at the very end of the girls' dorm building.

I unpacked and sat on my bed, reviewing my mission. This school, the kind where the rich kids go, was assigned to me. These students are just what the Akumas loves-teen models, teen singers, teen actors, teen dancers, you name it. If Coach isn't my beloved uncle, I would never accept this mission. I sighed before strapping my sword to my back and left my room.

* * *

 _How was it? If you still don't understand the system of FA, you are welcomed to PM me! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: This is in 3rd person POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

"Hey, you heard? There's a new kid," a girl with long, platinum blond hair tied up in a high ponytail was speaking. A pink-haired girl beside her nodded and they started their usual gossip session. Sasuke, a handsome teenage boy of 17 with black hair and eyes, listened with boredom. Now this was no ordinary guy, he is Uchiha Sasuke, also known as the Night Prince, one of the Princes of the school. He was cold to everyone, but more open to his group of friends, which the blond-haired girl, Ino, and the pink-haired girl, Sakura, are in.

From what he heard, the new kid is a girl with black hair and dark, brown eyes, bordering on black. She has a scar on her left eye and scars on her legs. She wears a silver tiger fur coat with a fingerless glove on her left arm and has a sword strapped to her back. She was last seen exploring the school gardens. Hearing enough, Sasuke stood and left the cafeteria.

Walking without a destination, his feet soon brought him to the school's gardens, which is a greenhouse with a big fountain containing koi fish. As much as he denied it, he was curious about the new girl, hoping to find her at the gardens. Sure enough, she was there, back facing a group of students. These students are the school gangsters, following their parents' footsteps, who are leaders of well-known gangs around the city.

Seeming to sense their presence, she turned to look at them curiously, "May I help you?" The leader gave a devilish smirk, "Oh yes, you can help us by letting us be you into a pulp!" With that, the gang had her surrounded.

There wasn't any fear in her eyes. "I suggest that you back down," she spoke with a hint of authority, her voice even and steady. Ignoring her, they attacked. Sasuke just stood, wanting to see if she was worth his time coming down. She did not disappoint him. Before any of them manage to touch her, a strong gust of wind blinded them as a pair of feathered wings on top overlapping a pair of dragon wings unraveled from her back.

By the time the gang opened their eyes, they saw their leader being held hostage by the girl. Claws about 10 cm long were across their leader's neck and her eyes flashed silver with slit pupils, "I told you to back down." With their leader down, the gang was helpless. They backed away from her towards the door. When she let the leader go, they ran faster than anyone thought they could.

Sasuke looked at the gang with cold amusement before turning back to the girl. She was sitting on the ground, clutching her left arm, the arm that she held the leader, in pain. Moving out from the tree where he was hiding, he walked towards her.

She hasn't noticed him yet. With a motion of her right arm, her coat disappeared along with her glove, revealing deep long scars decorating her arms. Her left arm was heavily scarred, and some were still fresh. Her right arm looked a little better, with older scars healing. As Ino and Sakura said, both her legs had identical injuries, but they were almost healed.

She leaned against the fountain behind her, applying pressure on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. But it was futile, the blood was gushing out like nobody's business. "Hey," the Night Prince greeted softly. She looked up in surprise. "Hey," she replied, her voice laced with pain. Looking her blood, which he thought he saw a tinge of silver, he knew he has to do something. Without saying a word, he unstrapped her sword and strapped it to his own back before lifted her in his arms.

* * *

 _The gangsters are just random people that only appeared in this one chapter; you won't see them anymore. Flame's wounds reopened again :/ -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: This is in Flame's POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Bright lights invaded my vision and my senses stirred to life. Getting used to the brightness, I slowly sat up to find only a numbing pain from my left hand, but that's it. Looking around, I guess this is the medical wing. "Oh, you're awake, now get out and get the stupid prince out of my sight," the gruff voice that could only belong to Tsunade ordered, and I found her at the door.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded my head as I slid out of the bed and left the room. Once outside, I saw him again, the one that I met in the school gardens. He looked up from his musings and smiled at me, "Feeling better?"

Nodding, I took in his appearance, understanding why Tsunade called him a prince. He is one of the most beautiful guys I have ever seen, except for my cousin, Silvertail, and my brother, Silverclaw. Thinking of them, I looked away as tears welled up in my eyes. My whole family died when I was three, and the only survivors were me and Silvereye.

"Hey, you ok?" fingers hooked under my chin as he turned my head to face him. I pulled away from his touch and brushed my tears away, "Yeah, don't mind me. I should really get going now." As I turned, he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let me walk with you, I don't want you fainting on me again. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, by the way. People around here call me the Night Prince as well." I shrugged, not really caring, and walked off to my dorm room.

A comfortable silence washed over us as we walked. Shrieks jerked me out of my thoughts and I reached for my sword out of instinct, only to find it missing from my back. I looked over and saw that my sword is still strapped to Sasuke's back. Instead, I unsheathed my claws and looked around for danger.

However, what happened was not what I had expected. Several girls came up and dragged their Night Prince away while a few stood in front, trying to shield him. "How dare you hang around Sasuke-sama so casually?! You aren't even part of his group of friends!" Their voices quivered and their eyes showed fear; they have seen my claws, but I have to admire their bravery.

I nodded and unsheathed my claws, "Sasuke-san, please return me my sword, I should get going now." Sasuke unstrapped the sword and threw it towards me. I caught it easily and turned, "This is a gentle warning from me, it is best if you ladies do not try anything on me. You will suffer greatly." Ignoring their shocked looks, I continued my walk back to my room. So there are talented fan girls who made it to this school as well.

* * *

 _Flame didn't expect fangirls 0.0 -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: A longer chapter, in 3rd person POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Sasuke sighed, trying to ignore his throbbing ears. Trust his fan girls to come at such a time. Hiding his annoyance, he gave them a ghost of a smile, "It is okay now, girls. You should get going." The girls giggled shyly and some almost fainted as it is rare to see him smile. After all, he is THE Uchiha Sasuke. When they left, his annoyance crept back onto his face as he walked towards Akatsuki's training room.

The Akatsuki is the school's top boy band. They are unrivalled and quite famous even out of school. However, not everyone is privileged to visit them. The fans could only see them during their daily concerts in school. Our Night Prince is different, however. His brother and two cousins are part of the Akatsuki, and that gives him the privilege to visit them whenever he wished. With that, Sasuke became close friends with the Akatsuki.

The door opened silently and Sasuke slipped in. However, making eye contact with his brother, Uchiha Itachi, he knew that he did not enter unnoticed. Taking his spot on one of the armchair, he waited for the Akatsuki to finish their practice as his thoughts went back to Silverflame.

She was interesting, that he knows. She's different from the other girls he knows; the indifference towards him was refreshing for the Night Prince. Except…that moment when tears gathered in her silver eyes that was undisguised, that was what struck him the most. Why…?

Sasuke broke out of his trance when he realized that the music had stopped. "Sasuke, something's bothering you," Itachi's velvet voice eased his annoyance. Only his brother has that effect on him, but now was not the time to enjoy the calming effect. His brother knew that something was bothering him, and he wants answers.

Midnight clashed with midnight as Sasuke looked at Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, his brother, is a beautiful man. Due to his dark features and black eyes with a tint of red, the students gave him the title of the Raven Prince. The younger Uchiha sighed and broke eye contact. He looked down on the floor and told the Akatsuki about the new girl.

Akatsuki listened on with interest. When Sasuke ended his tale, Akatsuki was surprised. Not even Zetsu, who was also known as Akatsuki's info-broker, had gotten all that. How something like this could happen and escaped the band's attention. This perked everyone's interests and Akatsuki had, on some level, decided to meet this warrior.

Just then, the door opened again to reveal Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's best friend along with Sakura. Besides Sasuke, only Naruto and Sakura are allowed to enter Akatuski's training room. Naruto looked around, worry etching on his face, "Sakura-chan isn't here yet? Then where is she?" The Night Prince stood up in lightning speed upon hearing that, "No, I thought you two were supposed to come together?"

Naruto, also known as the Fox Prince, explained that their pink-haired friend had not shown up at the cafeteria after 10 minutes, so he thought she had come here first. Silence followed the blond-haired boy's explanation. Even Akatsuki is getting worried now.

Just before they all rush out to find their missing friend, a scream was heard nearby.

* * *

 _Akatsuki's in the house! Who screamed? -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: An even longer chapter. Flame's POV. What happened? -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Absently fingering my sword, I strolled along the corridors. I was heading back to my room, but I've decided to explore the school some more and look out for Akumas as I was exploring. Looking up, I quickly ducked into the girl's toilet beside me. In the front, at the turning corner of the corridor, where one of the staircases is located, were two girls. I recognize them from before as two of those that wanted to protect Sasuke-san from me.

"Empress wants us to take action against Haruno-san; she caught Haruno-san being too intimate with Sasuke-sama recently," the taller of them two whispered. The other had a guilty look on her face, "But…Haruno-san has been nothing but kind to us, I feel bad doing this to her…"

The taller one gave a glare, "Do you plan to betray Empress?" Upon receiving a vigorous shake of head, she continued, "Empress was right; Haruno-san is nothing special besides her pink hair, unlike her best friend, Ino-san, who is obviously way prettier than her. And yet, she has the guts to be so close to _our_ Night Prince and the Akatsuki.

Alright, so here's the plan. I'm going to cut her with my penknife here and you stand on the other side of the door and spill this acid on her. Disfigure her, or at least scare her enough to get the message across. Don't give me that look, I'm not going to kill her, just scratch her enough to scare her. All this is based on Empress' orders as well, so get on to work. She's coming up soon; her meeting with Tsunade-sensei has ended minutes go."

Catching all this, my eyes narrowed. They're going to harm an innocent girl just because they think she isn't worthy enough to hang out with Sasuke-san and this Akatsuki their talking about? I won't let it happen. And who is this "Empress" the taller one keeps mentioning?

The door opened and a pink-haired girl stepped out. This must be Haruno-san. Without hesitating, I flash-stepped in front of her and pulled her towards me, turning my body a little bit. The penknife was embedded in my left forearm and the acid was splashed on my right shoulder. Some was splashed onto my right wings, which were hidden, folded flat against my back. Only the feathered one though, the dragon one was safe underneath.

As the acid starts to corrode my skin and eventually my flesh of my shoulder and the membrane of my wing, I flash-stepped away from them with holding Haruno-san. The pink-haired girl was taller than me, but it wasn't hard to get her away and settle her down on the ground. Her emerald eyes were glazed over and she was frozen with fright.

I turned back towards the two girls, keeping my voice even, "Leave now and I'll pretend nothing has happened. Stay and I'll tie you girls down with a ribbon and deliver you girls to the principal." Wide-eyed with fear, they fled down the staircase, almost tripping on their own two feet in their haste.

Shaking my head, I pulled out the penknife still embedded in my hand. Wincing in pain, I dropped the penknife onto the ground and collapsed. The acid is working, steadily eating away my flesh and wing membrane. A scream sounded behind me.

Flinching, I turned my head to look at the girl behind me. She had snapped out of her frozen state and was currently covering her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes. Eyes softening, I crawled shakily over to her, "Hey, it's alright now. Everything is alright; no one is going to hurt you." I reached out a hand and ran it through her pink hair, trying to calm her down.

It seemed to work and she spoke, worry, fear and guilt lacing her every word, "I'm….I'm sorry…You got hurt…because of me…Are…are you okay?" I smiled at her, "Yes, I'm fine. I've gone through even worse than this. I should get going now, or…do you want me to stay with you?" She looked up at me pleadingly, asking me to stay with her.

I nodded and lowered myself next to her. We talked, introducing ourselves to each other. Her name is Haruno Sakura, and she has been best friends with Sasuke-san ever since childhood, along with another boy named Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the Fox Prince around here. However, even though her two best friends are popular, she isn't, especially among the girls. So, she was usually picked on.

Due to that, she tends to stay close to either Sasuke-san or Naruto-san. But for today, she was careless and left herself defenseless. Sakura-san told me that she was taking self-defense class and senses training from Tsunade, not wanting to depend on her two friends so much anymore. She wants to be capable of protecting herself and be worthy of standing beside them.

Another wave of pain crashed into me, reminding me that I still have acid on me and a knife wound with blood flowing out freely. Restraining myself from crying out in pain, I leaned on Sakura-san's shoulder. However, I heard footsteps approaching up and forced myself to sit up. Could the two girls have brought allies?

The nearer the footsteps are, the more tense I got. When the owners revealed themselves, I heard Sakura-san called out in delight and I even spotted Sasuke-san. Knowing that there was no trouble, I slumped against the pink-haired girl again, totally worn out. I was exhausted, and in pain, that I couldn't anymore strength to do anything but stay put.

* * *

 _Empress is the Queen of the school, ruling all the fan clubs of the Princes. She is only a side character in this story though. I'm sorry for putting Sakura through a scare like this...Forgive me! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: A shorter chapter in 3rd person POV...are you guys still angry at me torturing Sakura? No? Good, let's move on! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

"Sakura, are you alright?" The Night Prince rushed over with the Fox Prince hot on his heels. She looked a little shaken up, but is otherwise fine. Sakura nodded, and recounted what happened. She was fine, but Silverflame was splashed with acid _and_ stabbed with a penknife on the arm. The younger warrior needed treatment immediately.

Sasuke nodded and gathered Silverflame in his arms, who fell unconscious at some point of time, and began heading towards the medical wing of the school. Naruto supported Sakura and they walked after Sasuke, the Akatsuki following behind.

"She sure is brave…Hey, isn't she the new kid?" All of them sweat dropped and Sakura shook her head at Naruto's slowness. They soon reached the medical wing and found Shizune, the school's assistant nurse, the head nurse being Tsunade, checking on the medication stocks.

Shizune turned round to see who came in only to be greeted with the sight of the young warrior bleeding. She motioned to an empty bed and went to get supplies. Sakura, being a medicine student and the apprentice of Tsunade's, followed her. The two females chased the guys out to the corridor and Konan, the only female member of Akatsuki followed, dragging the reluctant guys with her.

Pulling the curtains, they removed her shirt, careful of her wounds. Upon removing her shirt, both have to stifle a gasp. Her back sported a large scar that looked like a gate with a cross made up for four kites in the middle. The scars looked fresh, and they thought they saw bones. To think the wounds and scars that were visible to everyone were bad enough, and now there's this.

First, they have to remove the acid first. Luckily, it is a diluted acid that is mostly used for school experiments, so the acid isn't very strong. They removed the acid and bandaged her wings, though there's no way they can bandage her back without bandaging her whole body.

As for the knife wound on her left arm, they washed off the dried blood and bandaged it after applying disinfectant. Shizune went out and asked Konan to go to the young warrior's room and get a new set of clothes for her.

The blue-haired senior was about to leave when the patient herself spoke up, "It's ok, there's no need to. Just…pass me a basin of water, I can remove the acid." Shizune went back in and brought back a basin of water. Silverflame soaked her shirt in there and placed her hand above. She moved her hand up and the acid, encased in water, followed her hand and came out of her shirt. She used her other hand to take out her shirt and placed the encased acid in the basin before removing water from her shirt the same way.

Before wearing back her shirt, she looked at her bandages. She began to pull their end, intending to remove them. Sakura recovered from her surprise and put a hand on top of the warrior's, "Please don't, even though the acid is weak, it's still acid. If not properly cared for, it could get infected. Also, the blade was rusting. So please, don't…"

Looking at the pink-haired girl's pleading eyes, Silverflame nodded and removed her hand, putting her shirt back on. She got down from the bed and rolled her shoulder and arm, testing her wounds. Wincing as they hurt, she started walking, "Thank you, Miss Shizune. I'll be fine now." She threw a smile over her shoulder and grabbed her sword by the counter as she walked out of the medical wing.

She walked past the guys outside without sparing them a glance, only to stop and gestured to Sakura. Meeting her eyes, Sasuke understood that gesture meant something like "Take care of her". Soon, she was out of their sight.

"Wow…just wow; she's one interesting girl, yeah?" Deidara, the youngest member of Akatsuki with long blond hair and blue eyes, spoke up. Sasuke shrugged before walking into the medical wing, followed by Naruto.

* * *

 _Flame can control water, don't underestimate her! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: A short chapter in Flame's POV. She left without healing her wounds... -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

I closed the door quickly. Panting, I slid down onto the ground, leaning against the door. Unstrapping my sword, I leaned it against my body with my arms on my knees. I winced again as yet another bout of pain washed over me. There's no way I would stay there though; it won't do me any good.

Closing my eyes as I waited for my pain to pass, I looked at the designs on my swords. The scabbard gleamed for a moment, as if to tell me something. Like I didn't know? Soon, my time would be up. However, I don't plan to go yet. At the very least, I have to finish this mission.

I thought of what Coach has told me as I received this mission. This school is targeted by some greedy government members who wanted to earn profits by getting credits for producing successful leaders from this school. Currently, Tsunade and her two childhood friends, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, are supporting this school on their own, but they are having financial troubles recently thanks to those greedy people.

Knowing what those people want, the three turned to FA for help. Originally, Coach wouldn't send me, but those government scums are relying on the Akuma's help. When the Akuma damage the school, they have to fork out money to repair the damage. Since the parents of the students have no idea what is going on, they did not reach out to help.

The plan on damaging the school has not commenced, but Orochimaru managed to get the information thanks to the spies the gangs sent out. Since Orochimaru has good relations with the gangs, and that their children are studying in his school, the gang leaders are willing to help him out.

Understanding the severity of the situation, Coach decided to send me over with no back-up. Honestly, is he overestimating my abilities? But thinking about it now, I find it a relief that no other members are here; they're going to get worried over my condition.

Having explored the school earlier, I took notice of some place the Akuma could be hiding. Feeling my eyelids closing, I tried to get onto the bed, but I found no strength to do so. And so, I fell asleep leaning against the door…

* * *

 _Maybe it's better for her to leave. She's dying... -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Another short chapter in 3rd person POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

"This is her room; do you think this is a good idea?" a worried voice broke the silence. There is no reply to her question, but a hand reached out to turn the knob. The owner of the hand gave a little push, but the door only opened a little.

"Shiro, go in and move away what's blocking the door," a deep voice commanded. A giant white python slithered in from behind him. After hearing some rustling and a soft hiss from the great snake, the hand pushed the door opened once again, only to see the giant python holding the sleeping girl gently.

Both were surprised, but recovered from it soon enough. The male stepped forward and took the girl into his arms from the python before placing her on the bed. He covered her with the blanket before sitting beside her, stroking her head gently, "You know, Tsunade, I've been searching for her quite some time now. To think, she was so near and would come to us…"

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade was lost for words. Orochimaru became a criminal for illegally experimenting on humans a few years back, and had recently got out from jail due to good behavior. Ever since then, he kept searching for someone, someone important, he insisted. Only recently, he seemed to give up and decided to join in handling the school.

So this young warrior was his important person. To think a notorious person like her snake-loving friend could have an important person in his life, she guessed he is still human after all, one with feelings, not just the cruel killer he was few years ago.

Smiling, Tsunade pat his shoulder and left quietly, closing the door behind her. A soft breeze came in through the open window, coaxing Orochimaru's long, ebony hair into a little dance. He intertwined their fingers together as the breeze blew away a soft whisper, "You came back to me once again, Flame…"

* * *

 _Orochi's back! But...who is he to Flame, and Flame to him? -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note: A long chapter! In Flame's POV. Some of your questions might be answered here... -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Gasping, I jolted awake. The nightmare again…the same one that haunts me almost every night. I know… it was because I wasn't strong enough, that my whole family died, but was it necessary to remind me of their deaths every night? As I was regaining my composure, something cold and dry moved and coiled around me before something heavy settled on my shoulder.

Caught off guard, I tensed up and studied whatever was coiled around me. Judging by the white scales and long body, it is most likely a snake, a giant one at that. I turned my head a little to look at my shoulder, not really surprised to see a serpentine head. The snake nuzzled my cheek before uncoiling itself a little to face me.

Staring into its golden pupils, I felt a great sense of familiarity. Taking in account its great size and the pure white of its scales… "Shiro, it's you!" I exclaimed softly, "If you're here, then…" Without waiting for me to complete my sentence, the great white snake pointed his muzzle to the spot beside my bed. Looking over to where Shiro was pointing, I drew in a deep breath.

It was a face I knew too well. Reaching out a hand, I ran it through his black locks. Even though he doesn't bother taking care of his appearance, he's like a diva. His hair is always soft and silky even though he doesn't condition it often. Naturally good hair, I guess? He has a lean figure as well, and pale skin that doesn't look healthy and yet still look good on him.

He stirred under my touch and eyes opened to reveal golden orbs like Shiro's. He's a snake charmer, seeing that he loves snakes. He is 100% human, but he looks a little like a snake himself due the snake-like pupils of his eyes and his pale skin.

He sat up slowly, shifting himself so that he sat on my bed, nearer to me. His arms slowly came around me as Shiro slithered off me, pulling me into his embrace. I returned his embrace, breathing in his familiar scent, "Orochimaru…I miss you…"

"I miss you, too," he replied, kissing my forehead. As we pulled away, I shot him a serious look, "I heard that you went in jail." He smiled apologetically, explaining to me the reason why. As he finished his story, I gave a sigh; at least he won't do it again.

Orochimaru got off the bed and studied my room as I washed up. As I strapped my sword onto my back, he gently pulled me out of the room. I shook my head in exasperation; people are going to misunderstand. As if knowing what I'm thinking, he turned his head to give me a charming smile. I face-palmed.

As we rounded a corner, we ran into Tsunade. She looked at our linked hands and smirked, "Oh…what do we have here?" I looked over to Orochimaru, annoyed, "Please don't misunderstand, Tsunade-san. He's just my brother, that's all. If you are wondering about the age difference, he's my sworn brother."

Tsunade looked skeptical, as if she doesn't believe me. I shrugged, having gotten used to it. My snake-loving brother has always been this affectionate with me, Shiro being the same. The great python loves to coil around me protectively and rest his head on my shoulder, occasionally nuzzling my cheek. That's what he is doing now, coiled around me with his head comfortably on my shoulder.

The three of us walked together around the school, patrolling, as I thought about the past. When Orochimaru first brought me back to his home, Shiro slithered out to meet us. I could tell that Orochimaru and the great white snake have a very close relationship from the way they greeted each other.

When Shiro turned to look at me, his golden pupils seemed to soften as he first coiled around me and rested his muzzle on my cheek. Back then, I heard him hissed, _Flame-hime, you're alive…_ Of course Shiro knew my identity; he's one of us, beings of the wild, beings of the nature. It seems Orochimaru understands snake language, as he looked surprised for a while before giving a smile. He had guessed my identity back then.

He had accepted who I am and took care of me. From then on, he decided that he would be my big brother, one that would protect me and love me like a family would, and thus led to all the affectionate gestures. I know, surprising right? To think that one of the most notorious people would be so soft to someone. But I think it's only me though, for he tends to be colder to everyone else. Though now…I think he cares for his childhood friends too.

My left eye activated, bringing me back to the present. There's an Akuma nearby. Though it's a weak one, it still shouldn't be left alone. Running towards the direction of the Akuma, I unsheathed my claws. I prefer to fly, but my right wing is still affected by the poison. I soon found the Akuma in the indoor sports hall, scaring the basketball guys. Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu and a few other Akatsuki members were there, trying to maintain a calm composure.

It was a level 2 Akuma, quite small for an Akuma. Shiro uncoiled himself from me and sprung towards Level 2, using his big size to hold the Akuma down. "Cross Grave!" I launched the attack. Shiro slithered off in the nick of time, so he didn't get attacked. The Akuma, however, died immediately. As I landed on the ground, the world spun and I collapsed.

Shiro let out a loud hiss and slithered towards me. He then lifted me up gently with his tail. Leaning my head against his scaly body, I took in deep breaths. _Hime…your time is near, isn't it…_ hearing Shiro's sad voice, I looked up to see sadness swimming in his golden pupils. I gave a sad smile as well, reaching out a hand to stroke the great python's head.

"No...What Shiro said isn't true, is it, Flame…?" Orochimaru's voice is void of any emotions and his bangs covered his eyes. Standing back on the ground with the white snake's support, I gave a nod. I felt tears gathered in my eyes and they threatened to spill. As the first tear rolled down my cheek, I ran forward and hugged my brother tight, burying my face in his chest.

Hands came around me and held onto me tight as Orochimaru spoke again, "After so long, I've finally found you, and yet…you're leaving me alone again…" Hearing his broken voice, I broke down even more. I know how he is feeling; I felt the same way. Both of us were orphaned at a young age, so we both got really close to each other. If one of us is to go, the other would not want to move on.

We held onto each other a little longer. Though I accepted the fact that I do not have that much time left, I was afraid of leaving Orochimaru. He's my brother, my only family…As I thought about it, I felt my strength leaving me. _Flame-hime!_ I heard Shiro's call faintly, but I no longer can respond…

* * *

 _Orochi's her brother! And I wish I have a snake pet like Shiro. More importantly, Flame's time is running out...can anyone save her? -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: A short chapter in 3rd person POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Drawn by the commotion, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the indoor sports hall to see a giant white python slithered towards…Orochimaru and Silverflame! The black-haired man jolted before kneeling down, the girl limp in his arms.

Wasting no time, the three best friends rushed towards the pair. Silverflame was pale and she seemed lifeless. Sakura let out a strangled gasp and the two princes looked with widened eyes. The Night Prince snapped out of his trance and kneeled down besides Orochimaru, "What's going on? What happened to her? Answer me, Orochimaru!"

"Her time is running out. Soon, she will leave us and never come back; she's dying. She'll at most have a few more days, and there's nothing we can do," the snake-loving vice-principal replied after some silence. He stood up once again and carried the unconscious girl away. The python stared at Sasuke, before slithering after Orochimaru.

Sasuke stood up and walked towards his friends. Sakura was crying on Naruto's shoulder, and the Fox Prince had his arms around her, trying to comfort her even though he himself was feeling just as sad. True, Silverflame was new to this school, but the three of them have felt an attachment towards her.

Putting a hand on the pink-haired girl's shoulder, he stared into her emerald eyes, "Don't worry, Sakura. I promise I will save her. When the python stared at me, he was asking me to save her. There is a way, and I will find that way!" His eyes flashed, and the red hue in his eyes, a trait he shared with Itachi, became more prominent.

Sakura nodded and wiped away her tears. If her friends are going to find a way to help the girl, she has to be strong for Silverflame as well. Seeing her determination, Naruto grinned broadly, "Yosh! Let's give our all to Silverflame-chan!" With that, they left to chase after Orochimaru.

* * *

 _Sasuke's feelings are showing...how is he gonna save Flame? -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Still in 3rd person POV, but you'll realise that this chapter focus more on Sasuke. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

When they reached Silverflame's dorm room, they found her lying on the bed, well, more on Orochimaru. The vice-principal had placed her on his lap and let her lean against him. He stroked her head absentmindedly as his golden eyes stared into nothing. The white python was coiled on the bed as well, watching over the pair.

When the Night Prince and his friends entered the room, the python turned its head to look at them. It then uncoiled itself and hissed. Orochimaru, alerted by the hiss, raised his head to look at Sasuke. For once, the snake-loving principal that most students are afraid of looked weary.

Sasuke quietly made his way over to the bed before placing a hand on the girl's cheek. His midnight eyes bore into golden ones as he spoke, "I will find a way to save her. She intrigues me and I know my feelings for her are true. She's irreplaceable and I won't let her go without hearing my confession."

Orochimaru looked down at the sister he dearly loves, "Go ahead, Sasuke. The answer is with you all along." Hearing that, Sasuke was puzzled. However, he decided not to ask further. Right now, it's best to leave the pair alone. Knowing Orochimaru, he would want to spend every minute with Silverflame, now that her time is running out.

After parting with his two friends, Sasuke headed to the greenhouse, where he first met the warrior. Leaning against the fountain like she had, he closed his eyes. Before heading here alone, Naruto and Sakura had questioned his words. Not the finding-a-way-to-save-her part, but his confession.

He does know what he was saying, and he meant every word he said. Though he didn't spend a lot of time with her, he felt attracted to her. She has that effect on him, and also on Akatsuki and his friends. He could tell. Just during that short period of time they had known her, they had let their guard down around her without hesitation, which is something they don't tend to do.

For Akatsuki, being the top band in the school, they have to maintain their image. Of course, they can be themselves…but they know the expectations of being idols. They have to keep their cool image or they'll lose their fans. However, though it was fleeting, Sasuke saw how they worry over the young warrior. Besides Sakura, she was the only one could bring out their soft side.

As for Sasuke…Silverflame's existence burned brightly in his heart from the moment he met her. His childhood was pleasant, but when he witnessed his fan girls hurting Sakura when they were young, he shut his true self up when he is around other girls. The only females he was open to are Sakura and Konan. That is, until Silverflame showed up.

He felt that it was okay to let his guard down around her. There wasn't a reason why; he don't need a reason. All in all, he fell for her even before he knew it. He's not surprised though, but instead accepts the realization. It might look like love at first sight to others, but he knows his feelings run deeper than that.

 _What you seek is what you feel…_ a hiss sounded at the back of his head. Startled, Sasuke jolted up from where he sat. Right in front of him, stood the great white python, its golden eyes stared at him meaningfully.

"What do you mean? Orochimaru said something similar, but what does that mean?" The python slithered closer before resting its tail tip at the Night Prince's chest, where his heart is. _It is here, what you feel…_ Shiro hissed again, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

Looking at the snake's eyes filled with sadness, pleading him to save her. Sasuke thought for a while before closing his eyes once again. Feeling Shiro's tail tip on his chest, he focused on his feelings. Within the darkness, something burned bright. A silver flame, Sasuke realized, and he knew that was his feelings for the warrior.

Opening his eyes, he once again looked into Shiro's golden pupils. The Night Prince smiled; he found his answer, the only way that he could save Silverflame. Seeing his smile, the python slithered away, in the direction of the dorms. Without hesitation, Sasuke took off after the snake.

* * *

 _I made changes to Sasuke's past, sorry about that. He realises his feelings for her are the key to Flame's survivor... -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: A very short chapter, still in 3rd person POV. What's Sasuke gonna do? -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Hearing the door opening, Orochimaru turned his head to see who it was. He was shocked to find Sasuke, with his black eyes blazing red. The red tint is permanent in Itachi's eyes, but for Sasuke's…the intensity of the red tint depends on his emotions. Right now, by the way the Prince's eyes were blazing, Orochimaru could tell he was determined.

"I should probably apologize first…" Sasuke smirked, walking towards the bed, "because this might piss you off." Without waiting for the vice-principal to reply, Sasuke lifted Silverflame off from Orochimaru and kissed her straight on the lips, keeping his hands around her to prevent her from falling.

"What are-" What is that rascal trying to do to his sister?! Orochimaru took a few deep breaths to control his anger. Sasuke did say this would anger him. When he looked closer at what the boy was doing, realization dawned on him. Sasuke is putting all his feelings in that one kiss, hoping to heal her broken body and weakened spirit.

As Sasuke pulled away, he placed his forehead on hers, eyes closing in a silent prayer. After a few seconds, Silverflame's eyes opened. She looked at Sasuke, before speaking softly, "You came…" Hearing that broken voice, Sasuke felt his heart bleed and embraced her tight. She returned the embrace before stepping away, walking towards her brother.

* * *

 _Sasuke really pissed Orochi off :P Oh well...he did it to save Flame, so he's forgiven. -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: Last chapter in Flame's POV. Note that the last part in bold is in 3rd person POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

To be honest, I didn't want to step away from Sasuke's embrace, but I couldn't leave my brother alone either. During the time when I was out, I'm sure he was really scared. "Orochimaru…" I waited for him to look up, "I'm sorry, I've made you worried." Following that, I hugged him tight. He needs this.

We stayed in that embrace until Orochimaru pulled away. After him, it was Shiro. The great white python curled around me and nuzzled my cheek before placing his head on my shoulder, his eyes closed. After some time, he slithered off me and looked at me, _Flame-hime…how did you know it was him?_

I saw the same question in my brother's eyes as two pairs of golden orbs awaited my answer. I smiled, "I didn't know actually, until Mother appeared in my dreams. She didn't exactly say it was Sasuke, but she said someone will come for me, and he will be the first person I see when I wake up. Since Sasuke was the first person who I saw…I just guessed that it's him."

 _It is him._ Shiro hissed. Don't ask how, but we Creatures know who would be whose mate before they actually know themselves. The only problem is we don't know our own mate. So I don't doubt Shiro's words.

"Sasuke…"Orochimaru stood from the bed, walking towards Sasuke, a threatening smile adorned his face, "I'm placing Flame in your hands. If you so much as make her upset, I will take your life." I face-palmed; trust him to be so overprotective. Sasuke just smirked in response to my brother's threat.

Patting Sasuke's shoulder, Orochimaru left my room, Shiro slithering after him. Sasuke stepped into my line of view, "Flame…do you return my feelings?" I nodded, leaning my head against his chest, _and it isn't because we're mates._ I know he heard me, because I could feel him smiling.

My answer seemed to satisfy him. Sasuke hooked his fingers under my chin and looked into my eyes, much like how he did when we were outside the medical wing after the first time we met. The red tint is his eyes flashed softly as he lowered his lips onto mine again. A breeze entered the room and blew the curtains away, revealing the full moon.

I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes, returning the kiss. My biological brother Silverclaw and sister Silvermoon have acknowledged Sasuke as well.

* * *

 **With the coaxing of the Spirit of the Night, the silver splint bursts into a small flame. As time passes, the Flame of Silver will burn in her full strength.**

* * *

 _That's the end of this story. Thank you for finishing it and I hope that you enjoyed it! Do give a review! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


End file.
